


十日围观

by QandQ



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QandQ/pseuds/QandQ
Summary: 总觉得有些话憋着心里，提起来，又不知从何说起。围观了十日这场狂欢，始终对这汹涌而来的恶意不知所措，看不懂其中的原因与背后的逻辑。不是申辩，不是洗白，只是单纯的表达心里的困惑。你们都说这里是净土，自由的乐园，那我就在这里把不一样的声音一吐为快吧。
Kudos: 1





	1. 狂欢是一群人的孤单

**Author's Note:**

> 写给自己。  
> 谨记时刻保持一份独立思考的清醒。

不知道说啥。

大概，人总是觉得自己掌握了真理，特别是有人附和的时候，那种高高在上自以为是的公义简直幼稚的可笑。

多简单的一件事儿，逻辑和常识是有多缺失，才会这么搞不清楚状况。但凡冷静下来，动动脑子，捋捋因果，就知道这番轰轰烈烈是多么傻得冒气，坏得流水。

令我震惊的是这些迷糊的家伙居然成了大多数，第一次“近距离”感受这种跟风的疯狂和愚蠢，套用某位太太的话“真是叹为观止”。

明明为他人所累，却成了万恶之源，背负原罪般被批的体无完肤。一个人如果不曾试图隐藏过去，或傻，或横，或纯粹坦荡，但看你的心和眼为何蒙蔽，愿意去相信哪种。

大概，摧毁一个人比成就一个人更有快感吧。是啊，仰望一个高高在上闪闪发亮可望不可及的你，做一只匍匐在地的蝼蚁有什么意思？怎么能比得上亲手把将你“拉下神坛”碾在脚下，然后无比自豪地四处呼告，看，这落入尘泥的功劳也有我的一份儿呢。在病态的快感驱使下，何愁没有黑你的理由，除非汝本圣人。

大概，当人或自愿，或被裹挟地加入进群体的浪潮中，就很容易忘记初心，模糊了原本的诉求，只一味地跟随主流，向前，向前，去摧毁，去疯狂。本心何谓，此刻早已不重要，只要有一个目标，一个靶子，让这浪潮去冲击，去捣毁，去发泄，就好。

但是冷静的人还记得，虽然他们此刻大概只能沉默着，被冲散， 孤立无援。但是，他们还记得，这浪潮的起源是对创作自由的捍卫，精神自由的追求。

然而此刻，这浪潮没有去冲击困住他们的枷锁，也没有去冲垮限制他们的高墙，他们浩浩荡荡向另一个方向奔去，不回头，不曾见，拿着枷锁的人在笑，坐在高高的墙上，俯瞰着，笑。


	2. 眼前的黑不是黑 你说的白是什么白

你们不是说年轻人都是盆友圈里装高贵冷艳的大家闺秀，微博上是放飞自我的妖艳x货么。

一个少年人，一个还在成长，尚未成熟的男孩子，在可以放飞自我，甚至可以肆意宣泄的微博上会是什么样呢？

我是个货真价实的老阿姨，不太习惯在任何公开场合表达自己的情绪，特别是负面的情绪。当我内心的野兽咆哮着想要出笼时，我通常会宣泄于眼泪，嚎啕大哭一场。在实在气急败坏时，还会在心里冒出几句让自己都诧异的咒骂。我推测，那些更倾向于在网上宣泄的年轻人，TA们的微博画风大概有时候也不怎么“体面”吧。

如果你挖开一个年轻人接近十年的微博，挖穿了地心，连评论都挖开了，也才找到那么星星点点几条“黑料”，我想，这个年轻人可能已经算是比较自控了吧。扪心自问，这频率比我这个老阿姨那些秘而不宣爆的粗口要少多了。

因此，我不会苛责。而对那些挖穿地心的人，他们的动机和立场，存疑。对那些见“黑”转舵的人，只能说，也许再耐心一点，冷静一点，宽容一点，你就不会错过一个已然成长成熟了的青年。

事情发展到这一步，没人再去追究这是怎么开始的了，只要疯狂的人群盛大地声讨着要一个道歉。看着不管相关不相关的热搜里，都是黑他，踩他的评论，俨然成为又一个全网群嘲的对象，真的忍不住叹息。这个年轻人在整个事件中，该负担的责任到底有多少呢？该道歉的人，又是谁呢？一切都仿佛变了味儿，你们真的还记得当初为什么“揭竿而起”么……

唉，有点感慨，有些人一边捍卫自由，一边打击异己。哪怕是理性讨论，立场中立，只是发出了不一样的声音，就被定性为脑残粉，都是洗白。有些人一边声讨暴力，一边人身攻击。不惜放弃思考，停止思想，跟风抹黑，井中多添一石，坍墙又碎一瓦。那双落石推墙的手，就是你们一直自豪的追求自由平等的双手吗？


	3. GGDDJJMM

哥，姐，弟，妹。

最近看到一条有强行“洗脑”之嫌的热评，才发现这些称呼很有意思，以前居然从没仔细想过。

通常，哥和弟用来称呼男性。当一位女性被叫成哥或弟时，不由地会有种江湖豪情的感觉。姐和妹，基本应该是女性专属了吧。我本人还没遇到过可以姐妹相称的男性。想象一下我叫一位男友人，“哎，姐”或者“哎，妹儿”，大概率会被打一顿，然后绝交。

哥与弟，姐和妹，常规用法是按年龄区分。高端玩家则会打破常规，来表达尊重或者幽默，等等。在特定情境中，这些称呼有时还带有一丝丝约定俗成的暧昧色彩。

怎样称呼一个年纪和“地位”都比自己高的人？这是一道送分题，不讨论了。重点大题是怎样称呼一个年纪比自己轻，地位比自己高的人呢？我想这是一道开放题，不同情景不同语境下，回答可能都不同，还会因时而异，因人而异，没有标准答案。

那么我们来大概规定一下情境。设：一位新人，偶像，男，年长。一位前辈，影后，女，年轻。问：男偶像怎么称呼影后？这位新人的答案是，这是我姐。品，我细品。没毛病啊。称影后为姐，体现了对其地位的尊重，对自身的谦虚，新人认识清醒，还很有趣。我来评卷的话，这回答满分。

然而在开头提到的热评里，这个回答成了“实锤”黑点。为什么呢？po主说，你看呀，他叫人家姐，是因为不敢叫人家妹。不敢叫妹，是因为妹这个词暧昧，粉丝会误会。你看，新人对粉丝多谄媚，恶心恶心，转黑转黑。

好吧，且不说叫姐是因为不敢叫妹，这样的结论是怎么得出的，叫妹就是暧昧？未免武断。叫妹就会被粉丝误会？从何说起呢？毕竟年纪摆在那里。至于“媚粉”（这是我在这条热评里学会的新词），真真是九曲十八弯的牵强啊。我这个老阿姨，也是看了好几遍才搞懂其中的“逻辑”。

不由感叹，感情亲疏对事件判断的影响有多大。你喜欢他时，觉得这是情商高。你讨厌他时，就变成了刻意媚粉。你看，评卷人的不客观，带着自身情绪先入为主，同样的回答，得分就互为相反数了。

当然，想要做到客观很难。我只能要求自己，如果做不到客观，至少不要放任自己去拿主观臆断伤害别人，仅此，而已。


End file.
